Peter Mullin
Peter Mullin is a contestant on Winter's Cold. He is also a current production crew member. Biography While my friends all had Saturday afternoons full of sports, I focused my time in the theatre, performing in plays. It’s led me to grow up appreciating fine arts, but also knowing how to hang with the boys, despite feeling totally out of water when watching a basketball or football game. I’m the perfect indie music loving, questionably straight Chicagoan that you need on this game. I like to take life as lightly as possible, and I try to laugh at my own failure as much as possible. Recently, I’ve been teaching myself guitar because I like to spend my time learning new talents because I’ve always seen myself as a jack-of-all-trades, and I think that would translate well to Survivor. I’ve also been told that I’m very “promiscuous,” and I would easily use that to my advantage on the show. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Peter Mullin '''Major(s): '''Biology '''Minor(s): '''N/A '''Hometown: '''Naperville, Illinois '''Birthday: '''August 4, 2000 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Greek Life and this thing currently! What Are Three Words To Describe You? Really cool guy. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? I really like listening to music and exploring different types of music. I’ve also been trying to teach myself guitar as an extension of this. Aside from that, I like to play some video games, skateboard, and spend time with friends. What Are You Most Passionate About? I believe everyone should be treated equally, regardless of their race, gender or any other type of identity somebody may have. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Vaping, getting sand in my shoes, and bullies. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I’ve seen my favorite band 4 times in the past 6 months hehehe (Pale Waves). Also I have airpods. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I can solve a Rubik’s cube, but not quickly enough to make it look cool. What Is One Goal You Have Set For Spring 2019? Wear cute sweaters every day. I will be getting voted out in style. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My Young Life leader from when I was 8th grade has been an important part of my life since I met him. He continuously shows what being a good role model looks like in the world, and I’m incredibly thankful for the wisdom that he gives to me. What Is Your Dream Job? To be a camp director at some summer camp. I like the outdoors, and there’s definitely something magical about summer camps, and it would be cool to share that with kids from all over the country. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Chicago. Best city in the world baby. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? I would hope to think that I am similar to a Devon Pinto or Jay Byars. I think I’m pretty laid back, but I think I have a lot more strategic upside than they might have. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? Survivor is an awesome game and I’m better than everyone at it. Why Will You Win? Because I’m a cute, unassuming white boy! You know how many winners fit that description? Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I will be leaving all decisions I make in the game up to what my horoscope tells me.